Love Is Cruel
by SweetAngelXxX
Summary: Allen thought he could love again, he thought he could love Kanda. But, no, when he catches Lavi and Kanda together. His heart is broken beyond repair. He flees to a small isolated village far from the Order. But, when the others are sent to look for him. What happens when they find Allen completely different? And who is that little girl who calls Allen 'Father? Yullen. OCs.
1. Chapter 1

The large room was dimly lit by a few candles scattered around the room. The polished wooden floor was covered by lush carpets. And the walls was decorated by expensive curtains and silk drapes. The room was filled with a soft scent of Persian roses and lotus flowers. The room had an exotic feel to it, much like the person in the room.

Allen sat on atop of a cushion, in the center of the room. Dressed in an extravagant blood red kimono with white and black patterns on the fine silk. A simple plain black silk kimono was tucked underneath of the finer kimono. His white hair had grown a little ways past his shoulders and was tied up with a black ribbon, a red rose pin was stuck in his hair along with the hair ribbon. He sat at a low sitting finished cherry wood table with a single cup of green tea near him. Allen's eyes were closed as he rested, he awaited the arrival of someone important to walk through the door. Finally the door slid open and the sound of four wooden sandal covered feet clacked against the floor.

"Father? Are you home?"

Allen's molten silver eyes opened and turned to the door and his rosy pink lips turned upward into an smile.

"Welcome home Ayami. Did your friends bring you home tonight?" He asked in a smooth silken voice with a hint of a song-like tune. A young pretty girl entered the candle lit room, accompanied by two boys and another girl. All dressed in silk kimonos and wooden sandals. The group of children gave a deep bow and waited at the door dutifully, as they were taught. A boy with fiery bright red brownish hair had attentive amber eyes. His kimono was decorated with flame patterns and his obi was scarlet red. The other boy wore simple dark midnight blue kimono with grey mist like patterns, his obi was black, he stood farthest away from the group and he seemed engrossed reading a book. His raven black hair cascaded over his shoulders like an inky waterfall and his cobalt eyes darted across the pages. And finally the two other girls came stepped up. One girl had a pretty emerald green kimono with black and blue flower petals and a blue obi. Her matching dark green hair were tied into pigtails with little black and blue flowers. Her lovely blue eyes twinkled as she saw the white haired male. The other girl, wore a black silk kimono with pink and white, lotus and sakura blooms patterned on her garment. Her obi was pale pink like the sakura blossoms on in kimono, and her eyes were a sweet pale lavender color. Her long light chocolate brown hair was curly and had a white lotus flower hair pin tucked behind her delicate seashell-like ears. The brown haired girl was the first to speak.

"Yes, they were kind enough to accompany me home." She smiled cheerfully. The forest haired girl continued for her.

"We would like to know if Ayami can accompany us to the upcoming festival, you can come if you wish. My brother will be coming too."

Allen thought for a minute before replying. "Of course, it would be nice to get some fresh air and some festivities."

"Alright! It's settled then!" The red hair child laughed. "The festival will be in three days! Good night Ayami! And to you Mister Aren sir!"

"Good night sir." The black haired boy bowed before stepping back.

"Have a good night's rest to you both!" The girl giggled, as she joined the two boys. The brown haired girl went over to shut the door and scurried back to sit next to her father.

"How was your day Ayami?" Allen asked the girl. Brilliant violet eyes looked up to meet silver eyes.

"I'm fine father. My friends and I went to the nearby lake to examine the lotus flowers."

Allen looked amused, with a hint of untold sadness in his eyes. He looked at the young child next to him with fondness and he ran his fingers through the soft silky strands. The feeling of having the silken hair running through his fingers reminded him of a familiar feeling. He sighed, his broken heart seem to beat once, a warm heat spread through him pleasantly.

"Father? Are you alright?" The voice pulled him out of his spiraling grief. He gave her an affectionate smile that he had only shared with another person that was long lost from him.

"Father? Why are you crying?" The child asked, he realized in shock as tears dripped down his face.

"Ayami," Allen asked, his voice sounded, weary, old and raspy. "Ayami, my dear child. Could sing me a song? The song about the nightingale?"

The girl simply nodded and leaned her head against the older male's body. Her soft melodic hums became words, words became a song, and the song told a story with pure emotion.

_"The nightingale became silent as he looked toward to moon,_

_"Oh my love, lying cold. Won't you love me?"_

_The moon simply sighed and let its light shine on the nightingale._

_"Sing for me your sweetest my dear."_

_And the nightingale sang_

_Soon as the sun rose to rest his lover the nightingale was blinded by his foolish love and fluttered to ground waiting for the moon, blinded by the sun."_

Allen freely let his tears run, as he remembered his own foolish love, like the nightingale, he had no happy ever after. The moon was like his painful, one sided love. Cold, beautiful, yet cruel and impossible to please_. _

_'Was I not enough for you?-'_

_"I am the blind, broken nightingale, you are the cold, cruel moon. We were never meant to be. I flutter songless and lifeless to the ground while I mend my broken wings and heart." _

"Father, I'll stay be your side forever. I love you."

"I know you will Ayami. I know you will."

_'What else did I lack? Why didn't you love me? Were your faking our love? Why? Why __**Kanda?**__'_


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize greatly for not writing or updating... And, I just realized this is my first author's note. I will be sure to put more author's note in the future chapters. Please, enjoy! And please R&R I would appreciate it greatly. Any suggestions and questions you may have, don't be shy to PM me. I promise I will not bite.

* * *

"Hey! You!" The young child looked up wearily as she lifted her head up. She was kneeling down at the base of a small pond. The afternoon sun felt warm and the pond water was sparkling in light. The sunlight streamed through the green leafy canopy of the trees. The chatter and noise of the villagers looking at wares in the market were faint but evident. Peaceful, just as she liked things. She wanted to ignore whoever was calling her, but she sighed and turned around. Surprise crossed her face, a boy with bright green eyes and shaggy black hair was running towards her.

_'The foreigner…?'_

"Oh. It's you again... Is there anything you need from me?" The violet eyed girl asked in a soft tone as she stood up and forced a smile. Truth be told, she mildly annoyed from a spat with her friends earlier. But that was no reason to take her anger out on anyone, she pushed the feelings of annoyance, anger and confusion away before she did something she would regret.

The foreigner panted as he held up a hand in greeting, bending over and breathing heavily. Ayami tilted her head at the gesture it was all so alien to her.

"Hey, I just… Hang on… I'm just catching my breath…" The foreign child was clad in what was called 'outcast wear' by the villagers. Though she was warned of the 'stranger', Ayami still went near him. Ayami was fascinated by his odd way of speaking, his wild tales of what was beyond the village boundaries and his very way of living. All of it was so_ interesting_. As strange he was, she enjoyed his company never less.

"Ok, I got news from my grandfather! The Black Order is coming! And they're looking for someone, here! In this village!" He sounded breathless still.

"The… Black Order?" Pain rose from behind Ayami's eyes and left. Why did name sound familiar? The familiarity faded as she opened her mouth to ask.

"They're coming here today… I think." Her friend frowned.

"You assume you know exactly when they are to arrive, but you really do not?" Ayami questioned, did he really know or was he guessing when they would arrive?

"Um… Whatever you said. So… I got you some fruit?" He dug through a beaten sack to hand her a perfectly ripe ruby apple. Ayami internally groaned, this conversation was begin to confuse her. What on earth did he really want from her?

"This is an odd conversation, what do you really require from me? And, have you done anything to the fruit? I am hesitant to trust people, should I warn you beforehand." Ayami said, examine the apple.

"I'm just telling you the news. And since I managed to pick some apples from my grandfather's tree, I thought, why not share them?" He bit into a rosy apple with a noisy sound.

Soon, they sat together under a large tree with curved roots perfect for resting by the pond. Ayami had tucked her feet next to her, the apple resting in her hands. The other, was sitting in the lower branches of the tree, eating his apple loudly. Ayami was about to tell him to eat quietly, but feeling it would be rude, she said nothing about his eating habits. But a question surfaced to Ayami's mind.

"I might I ask you something?" Ayami asked timidly, her question aimed at her companion in the limbs of the tree.

"If you're saying you wanna ask me something, then sure." The boy slouched against the trunk of the tree, as if he was going to sleep. But his bright eyes were open, glazed over as he stared at the hard blue of the sky. No clouds to soften the solid blue background.

"What is your name again? Last we met, you ran off without telling me. I know you told me a while back, but I had forgotten in that time…" She trailed off.

"My name? It's Cilan. And what's yours?" The boy had a mischievous smile on his face that his female companion had not noticed as he looked down at her.

Ayami held back her answer before answering. "It's… Ayami… Ayami Walker."

Cilan laughed, dangling by his feet from the tree. Ayami pulled back in surprise, they were very close. She could observe Cilan's eyes closely, they were deep emerald with flecks of gold. Like the forest dappled with soft sunlight. Cilan, in turn was admiring Ayami's pretty lavender eyes. They remained still, staring at each other for a while before Cilan muttered something.

"Um… I like your eyes, never seen anyone with purple eyes before. I mean- they're pretty… Uh… Forget what I said." Cilan hoisted himself back up on the tree branches, feeling utterly idiotic.

Ayami blinked twice slowly. "I thought you already knew my name, had I not told you it multiply times? Why did you request to hear it again?"

Cilan's mischievous smile returned again. "Because, I like your name." He finished the statement with a serious tone. Ayami looked on with a slightly confused face as she turned away, cheeks flushed. Frustration hit her, why was he so… Unpredictable? She had thought he had only come to tell her the news then leave, not to confuse her and stir her emotions.

"I feel this is an awkward situation for you?" The green eyed boy asked behind her. He had swung down, causing leaves to rain down. Ayami brushed them free from her long lock of pale oak.

"I have been in worse situations."

"Oh…" Cilan winced, beginning to feel that his attempts of learning more about his so called 'only friend' was failing.

"Well, I promised to help my friends prepare for the moon festival. It wouldn't be well if I were to arrive late." Ayami said, standing to brush off her angelic white and rose colored flowered kimono and adjusted her silk shawl around herself.

"Hey! Don't just leave while someone is speaking to you! And it is only early afternoon." Cilan whined following her.

"Though it is only early afternoon, I intend to be prepared beforehand. I could also be in need of your help." Ayami allowed herself a glance at Cilan to see if he was accompanying her after her statement.

"Ok, I have nothing better to do," Came the reply. Ayami couldn't help but marvel at his willingness with a twinge of uneasiness he had agreed to come. "So you and your friends are helping to plan the moon festival?"

"Yes, we have volunteered to help. And you will need to come to my home in order to help in the preparations. My father and I are assigned to the lanterns, we make them handmade and it is a difficult task without help. And… Maybe you should tell my father about the Black Order… There is something I need to know." Ayami sighed, her usual cheery aura and smiling face was dimmed. Her eyes looked ancient, young but sunken. As if she had seen things she did not want to see and had seen things she should not have seen. Her masked, hurt eyes reflected her father's and many people's eyes.


End file.
